Ra's Gift To Egypt
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Her existance was both a blessing & a curse. A blessing to the men who are preverted & power hungry. A curse because her love ones get hurt by trying to protect her. *the rating may vary on the chappies*
1. Intro

****

another ygo story and a new update.

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh or their characters. the only thing i own is the OC and the plot.

Pairings: AtemxOc, RyouxBakura, MarikxMalik, YamixYugi, SethxJou, HondaxAnzu

plz take out the spaces. thnk u.

* * *

**The Thieves:**

Yuna Tokozou

pic: h t t p : / / c h a s i n g d a r k n e s s . y o l a s i t e . c o m / r e s o u r c e s / w o m a n % 2 0 a n i m e % 2 0 w a r r i o r . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Same Height as Yugi

Hair Color: Medium Silvery-White, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Molten Gold w/ a tint of Yellow

Family: Bakura (1st - Older Brother) & Marik (2nd - Older Brother)

Status: Thief

* * *

Bakura Tokozou

pic: h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ V 5 y s w g Q H B p s / R r F H V f K v I 7 I / A A A A A A A A A I c / O 7 z j U 8 i S 4 1 w / s 3 2 0 / B a k u r a _ A n t i g u o . b m p

Age: 18

Height: Same Height as Atem & Yami

Hair Color: White, Little Past the Shoulders Length- Wild & Spiky

Eye Color: Grayish-Lilac

Family: Marik (Little Brother) & Yuna (Little Sister)

Status: King of Thieves/Head Thief

* * *

Marik Tokozou (A/N: ignore the Sennen Eye on his Forehead)

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . k i d s z o n e . d e / s c r e e n s h o t s / 4 1 8 x 6 2 7 / 2 0 0 8 / 0 6 / 1 _ M a r i k . j p g

Age: 17

Height: Same Height as Bakura

Hair Color: Dirty-Sand Blonde, Little Past the Shoulders- Wild & Spiky

Eye Color: Lilac

Family: Bakura (Older Brother) & Yuna (Little Sister)

Status: 2nd in Command Thief

* * *

Yugi Mutou

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u - g i - o h / y u g i . g i f

Age: 16

Height: Up to Atem's & Yami's Shoulder

Hair Color: Black tipped in Amethyst & Lightening Bolt Bangs- Spiky

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Revealed Later

Status: Not a Thief, Healer-in-Training, Friend of the Tokozou Siblings

* * *

**The Royals**:

Atem

pic: h t t p : / / i m g . y o u t u b e . c o m / v i / v J u f t z w x b g o / 0 . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 5' 4''

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson & Lightening Bolt Bangs w/ Lightening Bolt Streaks- Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Father), Sekhmet (Mother), Yami (Little Brother), & Seth (Cousin)

Status: Crown Prince of Egypt

* * *

Yami

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e s / p h o t o s / 6 9 0 0 0 0 0 / Y a m i - Y u g i - y u - g i - o h - 6 9 0 9 3 4 6 - 3 6 1 - 6 5 8 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: Same Height as Atem

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson & Lightening Bolt Bangs w/ Lightening Bolt Streaks- Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Father), Sekhmet (Mother), Atem (Older Brother), & Seth (Cousin)

Status: Prince of Egypt

* * *

Ryou

pic: h t t p : / / s y d - s i d . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / 0 2 . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Same Height as Yugi

Hair Color: White, Shoulder-Blade Length

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Malik (Older Brother)

Status: Palace Healer-in-Training & Friend

* * *

Malik

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / d r a g o n 1 5 5 / f e t c h . d l l . j p g

Age: 17

Height: Same Height as Ryou

Hair Color: Dirty-Sand Blonde, Shoulder-Blade Length

Eye Color: Lilac

Family: Ryou (Little Brother)

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, & Friend

* * *

Seth

pic: h t t p : / / i m g . y o u t u b e . c o m / v i / V a y v o S s d Z 6 U / 0 . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 3 inches taller than Atem & Yami

Hair Color: Brown, Short

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Aknankanon (Uncle), Sekhmet (Aunt), Atem (Cousin), & Yami (Cousin)

Status: High Priest & Friend

* * *

Jounouchi

pic: h t t p : / / f e b r i m i n a t o . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 / j o e y - w h e e l e r . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 2 inches shorter than Seth

Hair Color: Blonde, Short

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, & Friend

* * *

Honda

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a - w o r l d s . t h e o t a k u . c o m / 1 4 6 6 0 - 6 0 6 2 7 4 - 2 0 0 9 0 9 2 2 1 1 0 6 5 3 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: Same Height as Jounouchi

Hair Color: Brown, Short and Spiked

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, & Friend

* * *

Anzu

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 1 . w i k i a . n o c o o k i e . n e t / _ _ c b 2 0 0 7 0 7 0 6 1 4 4 0 3 7 / y u g i o h / i m a g e s / t h u m b / d / d f / T e a n a . j p g / 2 0 0 p x - T e a n a . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Up to Honda Shoulders

Hair Color: Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Light Blue

Family: None

Status: Palace Dancer, & Friend

* * *

Aknankanon

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . j a n i m e . i n f o / i m a g e s / G a l l e r y / p h a r a o h / a k u n u m k a n o n / 0 1 / 0 8 . j p g

Age: 38

Height: 6 inches taller than Atem & Yami

Hair Color: Gray, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Purple

Family: Sekhmet (Wife), Atem (Son), Yami (Son), & Seth (Nephew)

Status: Pharaoh of Egypt

* * *

Sekhmet

pic: h t t p : / / f c 0 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 2 5 / f / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 1 / c / 2 / T h e _ Q u e e n _ _ _ A t e m _ _ s _ M u m _ b y _ H u i H u a . j p g

Age: 36

Height: 3 inches shorter than Aknankanon

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Golden Bangs, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Husband), Atem (Son), Yami (Son), & Seth (Nephew)

Status: Queen of Egypt

* * *

**review plz. thnk u.**


	2. Thefts & Kidnaps

**hey everybody. this is the next installment of the story Ra's Gift to Egypt.**

**ATTENTION: also for readers who like the YGO GX series as well. i have a poll that is a YGO GX. u see i come up w/ a new story that is a YGO GX and I don't know if I should make any pairings. but if i do who do u want the main pairing to be JessexJaden/JadenxJesse (spiritshipping) or JadenxAlexis/AlexisxJaden (fianceeshipping). its up to u, the Yu-Gi-Oh GX fans, to decide on who u want the main pairing to be.**

**i would also like to thnk: _tikarose _who now goes by as _Quiet Harmony-chan_ for reviewin.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin. but i do own the title, plot, and ocs.**

**Pairings: AtemxOC, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, HondaxAnzu**

* * *

**1. Thefts & Kidnaps**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"My Pharaoh, there have been more reports of thefts in the nobles homes," Akhenaden, one of the Pharaoh's High Priest and the Pharaoh's brother, reported to Pharaoh Aknankanon.

"*Sigh*, that's the tenth reported theft in one week. We need to put a stop to that. By the way, how are we doing with the plans to capture the thieves?" was the Pharaoh's reply.

"Pharaoh, we initiated all the plans to stop the thieves, but, the plans failed and the thieves keep on alluding our grasp," Seth, who is another High Priest and is the son of Priest Akhenaden and the nephew of Pharaoh Aknankanon, answered.

"Then we must come up with new plans to capture the thieves," Pharaoh Aknankanon claimed.

So, the Pharaoh and the Priests started to suggesting and making new plans to capture the bandits that appeared this week.

You see there is a new group of bandits. Despite being new the thieves were experts at stealing.

Many thought it was Bakura and Marik, the Tokozou Brothers. But, it wasn't them for they haven't been making an appearance in three days, before the thefts started. All the Egyptians thought the new thieves murdered the Tokozou Brothers before wreaking havoc on the city.

Another known fact was that all the thieves have pale skin while both Bakura and Marik have the egyptian tan.

Most people believe it's a new group of thieves since they cause so much trouble. Others believed that its only one thief that is causing all this ruckus since the thief was the same height and exact skin color as the other "group of thieves".

It's also hard to catch the thief or thieves because they are wearing black head to toe. Their outfit consist of a long black skirt that reaches down to your ankles, a black tunic, a gold sash tied around the waist, a black cloak that reaches down to the ankles with long sleeves, black shoes, a black scarf that covers the top of their head, mouth, and nose, a see through fabric that covers the eyes, and gold bracelets on the wrists and ankles.

The outfit that the thief or thieves are wearing made it impossible to figure out their gender and age.

* * *

***Time Skip- 2 hours later***

* * *

Meeting was now over and Seth was heading towards the lounge where his cousins and friends are.

The reason why Atem and Yami didn't attend the meeting is because they were told so by their father, Pharaoh Aknankanon.

Seth entered the throne room to see that his cousins are playing senet, Ryou wasn't there so he must be in the healing chambers still, Malik, Jou, and Honda weren't in the lounge either so they must be guarding somewhere, and Anzu is watching Atem and Yami playing the game.

Atem looked up from the game to see his cousin just came in.

"Hey Seth, how did the meeting go?" Atem asked.

"Long and troublesome. The thief or thieves have eluded the traps that we set for them and we have to be in that meeting for two more hours to come up with new plans to capture them," Seth recounted.

Yami and Anzu looked up from the senet board as well.

"Are you sure that its wise. I mean you guys set out fifteen traps for this criminal and they evade every single one. What makes you think they don't have that ability to avoid these traps again?" Yami stated.

"We don't know. But we have to at least to capture them or at the very lease try to injure these robber or robbers," Seth replied.

* * *

**~Courtyard (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

Aknankanon have gathered four dozen of his guards in the courtyard.

He gathered them it was part of his plan to apprehend the culprit or culprits for thieving.

The guards are going to patrol at night since the stealing always happen around that time.

Jou and the first dozen are going to scout the North, Malik and the second dozen will keep watch in the West, Honda and the third dozen traverse in the East, and the fourth dozen will supervise the South.

The Pharaoh then dismiss them; having the guards prepare for tonight.

* * *

**~With Honda (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

Honda, one of the Pharaoh's most loyal and trusted guard, was walking down hall towards his fiancée room.

His fiancée name is Anzu. She's one of the Pharaoh's dancers. They're planning on getting married a couple of months after this thieving problem has been absolved.

Honda knocked on the designated door that he was seeking.

After a few seconds he heard a 'come in'.

He entered Anzu's room.

When Anzu spotted her soon-to-be husband, she ran to him to give him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey hone what's going on?" she asked, curiously.

Honda gave a heavy sigh.

Honda led his soon-to-be wife at the age of her bed.

"Well," Honda started off, "Me and eleven other men have to go on patrol tonight."

"What?"

"You don't need to worry about anything Anzu, nothing is going to happen. Besides the thief or thieves never killed, they just only minor injured the people in their way," Honda tried to reassure her.

"That doesn't really help Honda."

"All I'm saying is that I will come back alive like I always do."

* * *

**~With Malik (Narrator's Pov)~**

Malik, one of the Pharaoh's most trusted and loyal guard, walked down the halls that leads to the healing chambers.

He walked in to see only Isis, a priestess and Healer.

"Hello Isis."

"Hello Malik, what can I do you for?"

"Is my brother here?"

"Yes he is let me just go get him for you."

Then Isis went through one of the doors that was healing chambers. Malik knew that the door that Isis walked through is where she and the other healers hold their medicines and other healing objects.

Seconds later, Ryou, Malik's little brother, walked back into the main part of the healing chambers where Malik would be.

"Hello Malik," Ryou greeted his older brother.

"Hey, do you mind walking around with me for a little bit I need to tell you something," the older brother requested of his younger brother.

"Sure, Isis said I can have a little break while I'm talking to you."

The two brothers exit the healing chambers and started walking around the halls of the Egyptian Palace.

"So what do you need to speak to me about Malik?"

Malik took a deep a inhale and exhale before speaking, "Pharaoh Aknankanon has ordered four dozen men to patrol around the city. Me and eleven others will be keeping watch on the West side of the city and outskirts of it."

Ryou worriedly sighed, "Just promise me you'll come back here unscathed," he requested worriedly for his older brother.

"No promises but I will promise you that I will come back alive and not seriously injured."

"*Sigh* I guess that just good enough promise."

Both brothers stopped and turned to each other to give each other a brotherly hug.

* * *

**~With Jou (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

Jounouchi but likes to be called Jou for short, one of the Pharaoh's most loyal and trusted guard, made his way to his boyfriend's chambers.

Jou waltzed right into his boyfriend's chamber without bothering to knock. The blonde looked around the bedroom to see that his brunette love wasn't anywhere in the room.

He turned around to exit, only to ram into someone.

*OUF*

Jou slightly looked up to see that he ran into his lover.

"Oh there you are Seth. Where were you?" Jou questioned.

"I was in the lounge with Atem, Yami, and Anzu," Seth answered his lover.

"Oh."

"Was there anything you need Puppy," Seth questioned his lover now.

"Actually I came here to tell you something," Jou answered this time around.

"What is it?"

Both lovers took a seat on the edge of Seth's bed.

"We'll the Pharaoh is sending four dozen of his soldiers in different directions. Honda and eleven other men are patrolling the East side. Malik and eleven others are guarding the West. Then its me and eleven other guards are scouting the North," Jou explained to the priest.

Seth gave off look that says 'I-don't-like-the-thought-you-going-out-there-when-the-thief-or-thieves-could-possibly-present-danger-towards-you'.

Jou just rolled his eyes at the response at the look Seth is giving him.

"Come on Seth, the criminals aren't going to kill me or the others they might just injure us for getting in the way."

"No."

"Seth-" Jou began but was cut off by Seth.

"No. In fact, I'm going to speak with my Uncle to see if he can replace you on tonights patrol," Seth stated firmly and made his way to exit his bedroom.

"Oh no you don't," Jou jumped from the bed and grabbed his lover's wrist, "I'm not a baby Seth I can take care of myself!"

Seth growled.

After that Seth and Jou began another one of their pointless arguments which leads them up to making love.

* * *

***Time Skip- Sunset* **

* * *

The four dozen soldiers exit the palace walls to begin what the Pharaoh ordered of them.

* * *

***Time Skip- Middle of the Night* **

* * *

**~With Jou and his group (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

Nothing happened yet so far.

Jou and other couple of men decided to look around the Northern outskirts.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning* **

* * *

The Pharaoh's guards returned in the morning completely unscathed.

* * *

**~Throne Room (Narrator's Pov)~ **

Four guards from the different groups entered the throne.

Among the four guards were Malik and Honda then they bowed to their Pharaoh, Queen, and the two Princes. The priests were not required to attend this meeting.

"Stand. What do you four have to report?" Aknankanon asked.

All of them replied and there was no sound of trouble through out the night but the guard who was part of the North group had report extra information.

"My Pharaoh... sometime during the middle of the night... Jou have disappeared and not one of us could find him but the others are still in the North looking for him as we speak."

"What?" the Pharaoh, Prince Atem, Prince Yami, Malik, and Honda exclaimed in shock in unison.

"Find him," the Pharaoh ordered the four guards.

All four nodded and bowed again before leaving to search for their fellow guard.

"Oh~. Seth isn't going like hearing this when he finds out that his "puppy" is missing," Yami stated.

Everyone in the throne room nodded in agreement to Yami's statement.

It was then decided by Aknankanon and his wife that their sons will be the ones to tell Seth about what happened to his lover.

Atem and Yami decided to check the palace library to see if their cousin Seth was there.

The two brothers entered the library and saw they were correct that Seth was hear among the scrolls.

They went over to seat next to their cousin and Seth looked up to see his two younger cousins.

"Seth we have something to tell," Atem said, gently.

Seth quirked an eyebrow to show that he was listening to what the two princes have to say.

"Um... the guards are back but... um... you see the one in the North group told us that sometime in the middle of the night-," Yami trailed off so his older brother can finish his sentence.

"Jou... had... gone missing," Atem finished his younger brother's sentence gently.

"What?" Seth yelled out in rage.

The priest quickly stand then slammed one his hands on the table while the other lashed out the scrolls that were beside him.

Atem and Yami flinched at Seth's actions.

Seth then exit the library in seething rage and stomped towards his room.

"That could've gone better," Yami said to his older brother.

* * *

**~With Seth in his chambers (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

Seth slammed his bedroom door shut once he entered then began to barge around his room and packed some of his stuff, intending to search for his puppy everywhere and anywhere in Egypt.

Seth stopped his seething long enough to finally notice that there was a piece of papyrus on his bed that wasn't there before.

The priest picked up the papyrus to see what was written on it.

The piece of papyrus read to Seth:

'Greetings Priest Seth,

This is your new thief that has been causing a bit of trouble this past week. By now you probably have or haven't heard that your little lover has disappeared. Don't try to deny you have a lover because I know for a fact that you do and his name is Jounouchi but goes by Jou for short, and you call him a pet name that is "puppy". If you don't believe me then you better believe soon because his life is on the line. If you ever want to see him again you'll do as I say. I want you to meet me at the Giza Pyramids*, come alone. Prove to Jou, your "puppy", that you love him more then anything.'

_"Oh no... Jou... kidnapped,"_ Seth thought worriedly and concerned.

* * *

***I said Giza Pyramids because this takes place in Ancient Egypt, Cairo (I assume) and this book that i have says that Cairo is 6 miles away from the Giza Pyramids; and I din't want to make Seth's journey long so yeah that's basically why.**

* * *

**hope u all enjoy.**

**review plz. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION/REMINDER: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX readers/writers don't forget about the GX poll. and any who knows another GX writer/reader plz inform them of this poll as well. because the poll will probably close when i either reach the 2nd or 3rd season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX so u all got a lot of time but i want to get this poll done and over with.**


End file.
